Electronic device compromise can result in substantial business and personal loss. Historically, information technology systems have been monitored to detect compromised devices from a server-side perspective, rather than from a client. However, conventional server-side security monitoring does not provide sufficient protection against the broad range of new security threats. New threats exploit modern open communication protocols and leverage state-of-the-art processing power on advanced and non-proprietary operating systems.
Existing protection methods are limited and include: network controls on distribution servers that aggregate and transport content, embedded controls in outdated protocols such as simple network management protocol (e.g., SNMPv1 SNMPv2), and protection of video assets through digital rights management (DRM) cryptographic keys.
Next-generation video delivery devices enable unprecedented capabilities in comparison to legacy devices. Conventional server-side controls are not configured to detect compromise of a video delivery endpoint. In the age of the advanced persistent security threat, a proactive response is needed to provide a comprehensive security solution.